As a method of winding a long tape, there are known a “record winding” method and a “traverse winding” method. “Record winding” is a method of winding a tape so as to overlap the tape, while aligning side edges of tapes (ends of tapes in the width direction), without shifting a winding position of the tape with respect to a core (for example, a paper core) in an axial direction. “Traverse winding” is a method of winding a tape around a wide core helically, while shifting the winding position of the tape with respect to the core in the axial direction.
A tape that has been record wound (below, record wound tape) is generally made by winding a wide whole cloth around a wide core and slitting (cutting) such into a predetermined width. On the other hand, a tape that has been traverse wound (below, traverse wound tape) is generally made by winding again a tape around a wide core (for example, a bobbin), and connecting (joining) tape ends to wind a long tape. Thus, the traverse wound tape has increased winding steps compared to the record wound tape, thus the traverse wound tape is generally higher in cost.
In traverse winding, the helical direction is reversed in an end part of the core, thus curls are easily formed in the traverse wound tape. On the other hand, although the record wound tape is not easily formed with curls, generally the tape length per one tape is short compared to the traverse wound tape.
In a manufacturing line that supplies a tape continuously, the manufacturing line is temporarily stopped each time the tape runs out, and a tape end of a new record wound tape is connected (a new record wound tape is added), and the manufacturing line is restarted and the above is repeated. Thus, when the tape length is short like the record wound tape, efficiency of the manufacturing line decreases.
In PTL 1, it is proposed that a tape is temporarily accumulated (stored) in a tape accumulator, and while the accumulated tape is being supplied the tape is connected with a tape end of a new tape pad (corresponds to a record wound tape). With this tape accumulator, when connecting the tape end of the new tape, the manufacturing line does not have to be stopped, thus decrease in efficiency of the manufacturing line can be suppressed.